


Будущее совершенное

by istanbul_let (friscoalex)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Chuck Lives, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscoalex/pseuds/istanbul_let
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чаку не надо никакой мирной жизни, он привык жить по законам военного времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущее совершенное

Герку Хансену не нужно смотреть на часы, чтобы понять, который час. Внутренний хронометр не так-то легко остановить; в отличие от "часов войны", которые они отключили после закрытия разлома одной кнопкой. Внутренний хронометр, отсчитывающий часы с того момента, как Чак вернулся домой.  
Чак стучится в дверь, и этого никогда раньше не было, и Герк знает, что это Чак, и не знает, откуда.  
Могло случиться все, что угодно.  
Третий разлом. Двенадцать сигнатур одновременно. Кайдзю девятнадцатой категории. Призрак Стакера Пентекоста, внезапно научившийся быть вежливым.  
Чак стоит на пороге в своих старых штанах цвета хаки (он очень сильно похудел за эти несколько лет, и они висят, и смешно вытянуты в коленях). У него на груди висят жетоны, и если как следует притвориться, можно сделать вид, что на них написано его собственное имя.  
У него расстегнута рубашка, и первое, что Герк видит, открыв дверь - широкий рубец, уходящий от ключиц вниз, к левому соску, словно ему делали операцию на сердце.  
Ему делали.  
Им всем тут, кажется, ее делали.  
Чак смотрит на него исподлобья, и Герк все еще не понимает, когда этот взгляд перестал быть затравленным и злым, каким был раньше.  
Когда он стал таким - мягким и усталым.  
\- Можно войти?  
Герк машинально смотрит вниз, словно ожидая услышать цокот когтей.  
\- Макс спит. Он от меня отвык.  
Это неправда; у него просто уже нет столько сил, чтобы не отходить от хозяина ни на шаг, но они не говорят об этом, пусть оба и знают.  
Чак проходит в комнату, он похудел, но все эти двери все еще теснят его в плечах и росте.  
Каюта подводной лодки - вот на что похожи их комнаты в шаттердоме.

Он приходит в комнату к отцу, и через несколько минут отец снова ложится в постель, забирается под одеяло, и Чак думает о том, что несколько лет не видел его таким - не на задании, не на собрании, не в столовой, не на тренировке, не в костюме пилота.  
Обычным. Усталым. Человеком.  
Ему снова снился кошмар, он снова - теперь это уже было привычно - по секундам видел весь взрыв, видел лицо Стакера, видел его пальцы, в последний момент жмущие на кнопку активации эвакуационного модуля, помнил свое глупое детское ощущение, что его обманули и не дали стать героем.  
А потом боль.  
Волна удушающей боли.  
Чак не спрашивает разрешения, и отец отодвигается к стене быстрее, чем он даже садится на край постели. Узкая жесткая койка, и им тут не вместиться, но он вытягивается на самом краю, и чувствует несколько секунд спустя, как отец прижимает его к себе поперек живота, утыкается губами в макушку - у него все еще болит голова, он не сказал об этом на медкомиссии, там и так слишком много цокали языками, - ведет кончиком носа по волосам.  
Чака не отпускает.  
Он вытягивается в струну, ему хочется сказать что-то резкое, глупое и бессмысленное, но он вспоминает последнее, что слышал от отца - мой сын. Стакер, это мой сын.  
Два слова, в которых в конце концов он услышал то, что отец не говорил ему ни единого раза с того дня, с того чертова взрыва.  
Пришлось пережить второй ядерный взрыв, чтобы у него появилось время подумать об этом.  
\- Тендо едва отговорил меня подать прошение о расстреле твоей поисковой группы.  
Чак против воли смеется, скатываясь под конец в какое-то совсем уже дурацкое ржание.  
А потом рывком поворачивается, едва не сваливаясь с чертовой койки - но отец притягивает его к себе, крепко, еще крепче, чем можно и нужно, но Чаку плевать.  
\- Тебе снова снился кошмар?..  
У отца поседели волосы и поблекли глаза, но это не имеет никакого значения.  
Чак качает головой, хотя они оба знают, что это вранье. Чак никогда не умел врать, у него на лице были написаны все его эмоции.  
\- Останься со мной, - говорит ему отец, и Чак прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке.  
Он не помнит, когда отец последний раз касался его не для того, чтобы вытащить из драки, как следует встряхнуть или поддержать в бою.  
Он не помнит никакой мирной жизни.  
Ему не надо никакой мирной жизни, он привык жить по законам военного времени.  
\- Мой отец всегда говорил.. - начинает он, и Герк накрывает его рот ладонью: - Я возненавидел себя за то, что вообще сказал эти...  
Чак сбрасывает ладонь и целует его.  
Вселенная не взрывается, его не затягивает в дрифт-волну, ядерное облако не накрывает шаттердом.  
Чак целует своего отца, Чак обнимает своего отца, Чак дома.


End file.
